


Close Your Eyes

by annabanana22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-TFA, Tagging as I go, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabanana22/pseuds/annabanana22
Summary: You walked over to the door that was slightly ajar, and you slid it open further. The glass encasing the refresher blocked your view of who was in it, but you saw the outline of a very tall and large person. Their pale skin was visible and you wondered who it was.You are on a planet in the Outer Rim, Fedje, a forested planet. With nothing really to do, and no one keeping you there, when an unusual opportunity to leave comes your way, do you seize it?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Close Your Eyes

You hummed softly to yourself, as you tinkered around with the droid that sat in front of you. The paneling on itsback was open and you were fixing the wiring, it was simple enough, blue goes to blue and red goes to red. Why people couldn’t fix their own droids you couldn’t understand. Not that you were complaining.

If people suddenly knew how to fix their own droids, there would be nothing for you to do, therefore no way to get any kind of payment, so in all reality you were grateful to be doing something. 

You finished the last bit of rewiring and walked around to the front and began to boot it up again. It was only a moment before it was up and running, you handed it a tray and stood back. It carefully walked the tray over to the table and set it down. 

The wait service droid was back up and running, which meant it could go back to the cantina, and you could get paid. Before you set out with it, you walked around back and sealed the paneling. 

Once you were on your speeder you flipped the switches necessary and moved your goggles so they were protecting your face from any bugs. The journey through the forest was short and you were soon at the edge of the city. You hopped off and took the droid to the cantina. Inside, there were several small groups of patrons that were busy eating, drinking, and conversing.

You passed by all of them and walked up to the counter. 

The owner noticed you and quickly walked over. 

“Your droid is all fixed.” you told him, putting on your best customer service tone. 

“Let je stuka.” he responded, naturally wanting to see the droid. He walked from behind the counter to the front. You nodded, granting his request by pushing the droid further so he could inspect it. 

“Good.” he said after thoroughly checking it for damages, he handed over a small pouch. You opened it and counted the correct amount of credits. 

“Little extra, for the quick service.” he said, handing you two more coins. 

“Thank you.” you told him, adding them to the pouch, before taking your leave and heading back out to the roads. Since it was still daylight you were hopeful that you would find another droid in need of repair. You made your way over to the loading docks since people passing through the district tended to have droids in needs of some assistance. 

You passed by the main terminal and peeked inside, a familiar head of black curly hair was facing away from you and you knocked on the window. Cade whirled around to face you, dark face painted with alarm before it shifted to a wide grin.

He walked around to the front of the small enclosure. “You fix that wait service droid?” he asked you. 

“Yep.” you told him.

“Well damn, Sparky,” his nickname for you, because of one incident where you short circuited a protocol droid. One time. You rolled your eyes, and crossed your arms over your chest. “You might be the fastest droid mechanic in the Betreasley District, maybe the whole planet.” he ruffled your hair.

“Cut that out Cade.” you told him dodging his hand. “And I doubt that, there’s gotta be faster people.” 

“We could put it to the test.” he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head and got into a mock thinking pose. 

“I don’t like that expression, Caeden.” you warned. 

He cleared his throat before opening his arms wide. “Attention everyone, my friend-” you launched onto him, covering his mouth with your hand. You felt his body shake with laughter.

“What the fuck Cade?” you hissed, “You know I don’t like drawing any attention to myself whatsoever.” You removed your hand from his mouth when you were sure he would be quiet.

“I came over here to see if you had any new jobs for me, not to cause a scene.” 

He was still chuckling and said “Relax Sparky, I’ve got a job for you. Guy in hangar seven. Has an R5 unit.” 

“Thank you.” you said exasperatedly. “What’s wrong with it?” you asked as Cade walked over to the wall grabbing a clipboard. R5s were notorious for malfunctions so you wouldn’t be surprised if it was more than one issue. 

“Not sure.” he shrugged. 

“Thank you for all your help.” you rolled your eyes once again. 

“Yep, hangar seven.” he told you, hanging the clipboard back up. 

You rolled your eyes and walked off, heading to the hangar. “Holler if you need anything.” 

You threw a thumbs up in the air, as you walked out of the room and into the hallway which led to each hangar. The seventh one was the furthest one from the terminal, so you had to pass by the other terminals. 

The hangar held a small aircraft that must’ve been someone’s personal one, as it didn’t have any sort of insignia from any sort of organization. A small man noticed you approaching and he hurried up. 

“Are you the droid repairer on this planet?” he asked, with a thick accent that you didn’t really recognize.

“Yep, that’s me.” you told him, offering your hand to him. You gave him your name. “What seems to be the problem?”

“My R5-D8 isn’t working properly.” he told you walking towards the gangway of the ship. You followed him, but stayed on the ground when he walked up. It was only a moment before he returned flanked by the droid. 

It appeared to be working properly until there was a small  _ pop _ and a puff of smoke from the back of it.The unit promptly stopped moving and all of the light indicators went out. You hurried over to the pair, and opened the back paneling. 

You reached for your code reader and plugged it in. 

“Will you be able to fix it?” he asked, leaning over to try and read the codes. 

“I have to wait to see what the damage is.” you told him, waiting to see what code would show. It beeped once and your jaw almost dropped. Instead of having one or two codes for you to repair, it showed seven problems. You wondered how it had even made it this far.

“It’s got quite a few problems, but I should be able to fix it.” you told the short man. 

“Right, how long do you think it will take?” he asked, starting to look worried. 

“A week, maybe less.” you told him, as you closed the paneling. A smaller job would take you maybe a day so a lot of problems would take you more. 

“And uh, your price?” he asked. “The man said you were reasonable.” 

“I am,” you told him nodding, you looked down at the 7 different codes, a job like this might take some parts you didn’t have sitting in your workshop. “There’s a lot of things wrong with your droid though. How does 12 hundred credits sound?”

He looked at you for a moment. “Just a thousand.” he said.

You stood up and crossed your arms over your chest, typically people didn’t try and negotiate with you, your prices were plenty low. “11 hundred.”

He opened his mouth but you cut him off, “And I suggest you take it. My prices are the lowest in the district, you won’t find a faster job for this cheap.” 

“11 hundred?” he asked, eyeing you and the droid. You nodded. “Deal.” he offered out his hand to you and you shook it. 

After the exchange was over you walked out of the hangar, droid with you and made your way back to the speeder. 

The ride back was quiet and short and you unloaded the droid into your workshop when you got there. You sat down at the bench, pulled down a metal container, and then began to rummage through the box looking for some parts. 

You found a new adapter and grabbed your wrench. You knelt down by the droid and began undoing the paneling. After fixing that, you sat back and wondered which part to repair next, since you got the easiest problem out of the way. Your stomach grumbled, answering the question.

Sighing you stood up, stretched your muscles, feeling the strain on them tensing and then releasing. “See you later R5.” you mumbled to the droid who was currently still turned off. As you left the workshop you entered the combination so it would lock and protect all your equipment. 

Once inside your living space you washed up before walking to your kitchen. You lit the stove and began to boil some water. You added various spices and some produce. You sat down at the table while you waited for the food to cook.

As you sat down, you were aware of how empty and quiet the house was. You would give anything to hear your father joking around with you about the people in town. Or your mother chiding you about dragging mud into the kitchen from your work boots. 

Instead of any of that, it was just you alone in the house, pondering how long the food would take. If the war hadn’t taken them away from you, your father might be listening to your story about picking up the new droid for such a good price. His eyes would glint with pride at you. 

Your mother would smile and ask you to keep the business talk away from the dinner table.

She would be standing over the pot, and you wouldn’t have to get up and check it because she would be handling it. 

It smelled like her cooking, and if you stood by the pot and closed your eyes, you could still hear her voice, or feel her around you. 

When you opened your eyes, there was a bit of liquid in the corner. You wiped it away quickly, before serving yourself a bowl of the soup. You returned to the table and ate in silence. 

Right after they had died you would accidentally start to say something before realizing there was no reason to. Now you no longer looked up, because if you did you would see the empty chairs. 

You let yourself feel sad for the rest of your dinner but once you were done eating you returned to living in the present. If you dwelled too long in the past, you would be consumed with grief and not move forward. Moving forward was the only thing to do. 

After cleaning up you walked from the kitchen to the bedroom and the adjoining washroom. Before heading to the refresher you took the credits you had gotten today and added them to the container where you kept all the credits you got. Eventually, it would buy you a ticket out of here. 

The stars in the sky called to you each night and you wanted to see them. You longed to see planets and places better than Fedje. The stories from travelers of planets with buildings so tall you could touch the sky from the highest part. Stories of creatures fearsome and beautiful. 

You looked out your window and whispered, “One day.” 

That was a promise you made and kept to yourself. That one day you would get out and see the planets and galaxies. 

You made your way to the washroom and started the water in the metal bathtub. You waited for it to warm up before plugging the tub. 

Your face was covered in dirt and grime from the day and you rinsed it off in the sink. You did the same to your hands which were calloused from all the work and scrubbed under your nails. 

Afterwards you discarded your clothes and walked over to the tub which was slowly filling up. The steam was fogging up the room and you inhaled deeply, allowing yourself to relax. Your muscles cried out and you slowly sunk into the water. 

They sighed out and you felt instantly more relaxed as the heat loosed up the knots in your back and ran over your joints. You floated in the water for a moment before sinking your head under. The world became muffled as you held your breath under the water, filtering out all the noise and chaos, letting your worries float away. 

The heat relaxed you and you resurfaced, cool air hitting your face as the water ran down your nose, creating a slight stream. 

You opened your eyes and sighed, relaxing even further. The water moved slightly, almost in a rocking motion. 

You weren’t quite sure when you fell asleep but you knew it happened because you suddenly weren’t in your bathtub anymore. You were in a room that looked nothing like any of the rooms in your memories. The metallic walls looked too expensive to be on Fedje.

Not to mention the lights were not from a soft open flame or the golden lights you had at your house. They were bright and harsh. And they weren’t circular like the bulbs you were familiar with, but rather long strips of bright light. 

You looked around at the furnishings in the room, again they looked expensive and technologically advanced. Not that there were many of them, the room was quite bare. A table with a metal bottle on it, a large bed with black coverings on it, and over to the left of it. There was a pile of black cloth next to the bed, probably clothes of whoever’s room this might be. 

Beyond the bed there was a door, slightly ajar so that steam and bright light slightly escaped the room. You could hear the sound of water running and wondered if your dream would show you the occupant of the room. 

You wandered in a bit deeper, exploring your surroundings a bit. There was another door to the left of where you stood, you walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked.

A control panel sat to the side of it and you tried pressing the unlock button. It beeped at you and displayed a message telling you to enter the code. Well, you didn’t know the code, so this secret door would need to remain locked for the moment. 

You walked over to the door that was slightly ajar, and you slid it open further. The glass encasing the refresher blocked your view of who was in it, but you saw the outline of a very tall and large person. Their pale skin was visible and you wondered who it was. 

It was weird to snoop on a person while they bathed, even if this was a dream, so you walked away from the lavatory and into the main room again. You saw a side table next to the bed you didn’t notice before, sat upon it was a black object. 

You walked over, the closer you got, the more it took shape. It looked like a helmet, it was faced away from you and you wondered what it looked like. You moved your hand towards it and you had barely touched the cool metal before you heard the door open and a deep baritone ask,

“Who let you in?” 

You whirled around and saw the face of a man for a moment before you were jerked back into your reality. 

Your head had sunk under the water of the bathtub and you woke up coughing and sputtering water. As you got the last of the water out of your nose you wondered several things.

Who was that man? What did the helmet actually look like? And if it was truly all a dream, you wondered, why had the helmet actually felt so real and actually cold to the touch? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I am very much looking forward to writing this one, I had an idea in my head months ago but I couldn't figure out where to go with it and recently got inspired so this fic was started!   
> Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe during this time! Much love!


End file.
